Promises Kept
by LuvMeTender
Summary: Kenshin X Kaoru fic, takes palce in kyoto, and nobody knows each other. Untill a fated event brings our two favorite lovers together! (Formally Blood Emblem but now Im using that title for my manga!)
1. Prologue

My Heart Trembles- By LuvMeTender  
  
Well unfortunately we all know Kenshin does not belong to me! Boo-hoo1 Kenshin, and its characters are copyright their respective owners! Well This is a Kenshin X Kaoru Fic! Everyone else is in it too, but later in the story! Ok here is the description in case you wanted to read it again.   
  
"I saw him just once, His eyes captured my soul, This fiery emblem of blood. Will I ever come to know of him?"  
  
Warning: In this Fic I made Kaoru a call girl (I know I know! This Fic does get lemony, so if you don't have a heart for this kind of stuff, turn back!  
  
Lets go!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue:  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The shadow of a delicately trimmed figure graced the dark and grotesque hallway of the bordello. The seemingly beautiful temptress walked the halls ignoring the devastatingly painful sounds creeping from the small rooms. She sighed and wondered how her once amazing and fun-filled life had come to this. "Father…I do nothing you asked me to. I only disgrace our name further, but what do you expect of me? In these conditions no woman will ever amount to much"  
  
If only there were someone, someone who could release her from this pain.   
  
"My savior. Where have you gone?  
  
End prologue 


	2. Chance Encounter

Blood Emblem- By LuvMeTender  
  
Finally I can put up the first chapter! (Smiles with pride) I hope I get some reviews soon! Lol! Well insert the standard disclaimer here. Oops almost forgot, read really carefully, I can get confusing in my writing at times, well I guess that's it! Have fun. There is a rape in this chapter, it is not graphic, but if you don't have the heart for that kind of stuff I am just warning you! Take note that the story was originally titled My heart Trembled, now its Blood Emblem (More interesting…I think so at least!)   
  
~""~ indicates a characters thoughts!   
  
****indicates change of characters point of view  
  
Now onto Chapter one!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Only a week ago, or maybe two, Kaoru recalled her first meeting with the bloody savior. ~"He was so frightening, yet I took comfort in his apathetic grin. I wonder who he was. Can I ever repay him for his help?"~   
  
Kaoru walked diligently down the twisting hall thinking about what had happened such a short while ago. Her memory had failed her numerous times, but his face had been etched into her soul. ~"Although his eyes were fierce, I could see a sort of sorrow deep in them. If we knew each other…I'd bet that I'd could fall in love with him." She had not been able to feel love for anything since her father had passed. But his eyes had sparked something that slept within her soul.   
  
It had been nighttime, she was walking home from her latest clienteles home, on the road she had always traveled, how could she have know today would be different? She trotted past the luscious homes, and debonair gentlemen, and as each face went past she began to feel a sense of unease. Then the inevitable occurred. A tall very thin man, seemingly of old age, with a rugged face to match his rugged clothes. He must've been a rogue of some sort, or maybe an ex-samurai. His probably once handsome face was covered in scars, and other unidentifiable marks, not to mention his eyes gleamed with a fiery, hateful desire. Kaoru had been taken aback just by the look of him, but she was only afraid, when his lanky arm reached out from the darkness and tugged her silken kimono almost right off her slender form. Kaoru really didn't care. This happened to her almost every night of the week, the only difference between him and the others was he would not pay. He coyly dragged her to a nearby alleyway and began to unbuckle his belt. If he thought he was corrupting some innocent virgin, he was wrong. Kaoru was a sad, lonely, tortured girl. A shell of what she used to be just a few years back. Now the bordello girls , pitiful men, and sex ruled her life. Yet she couldn't help feeling frightened. She was so ashamed of what she had become, but she did not deserve this. A feral groan escaped the mans throat. Kaoru finally screamed, tears welling into her eyes, as he pushed himself deeply into her. It seemed like it was lasting for hours, she just wanted him to stop. She knew her career was not a clean one, and that what she did was wrong, but as he pushed his way through her soul, she felt the last of her innocence fading away. Suddenly the pain stopped, and feeling of warmth began to rush over her cold, shaking, form. She opened her tightly shut eyes to look up at her predator. He was not there. In his place stood another man, he was thin, and very narrow-faced. His amber eyes gleamed against the faint light of the hovering moon. His face solemnly outlined the night, and the scar that resided upon his cheek held a crucifix-like shape. His hair blew through the wind. "Get up" he had said in a monotone. Kaoru found that she could not move, not one inch.  
  
"I….I can't. I am too afraid. Please tell me what's happening!" Kaoru yelped  
  
"You've been raped, and I have slain the man who takes away the young beauty's honor, now get up!"  
  
Even these simple words seemed brutal coming from the saviors mouth.   
  
"Thank you. But my body is numb, I do not think I can move sir. What is your name?"  
  
"That's none of your business," he bent over and pulled her kimono shut, her sash had been lost during the struggle, he took a ribbon off of his waist and tied her kimono shut." I will carry you, where do you live?"   
  
She blushed with shame. "At the bordello in the main square."  
  
"Why do you blush? Are you ashamed of where you come from? "  
  
"Well yes, my job Is not an honorable one sir."   
  
"Stupid woman, I can tell you regret your job, and I do not see anything but purity in your eyes. Although your occupation is corrupt and harsh, I am sure that you are neither. I am not worthy of the accompaniment of someone so pure."   
  
His words echoed through he mind.   
  
"Thank you…My savior, I really needed to hear that. You remind me of my father, handsome, wise, and you have a harsh kindness to you. The warrior's heart. You possess it. Thank you for saving one so unworthy. If you'll put me down I will try and walk. I wish to trouble you no longer. By the way, My name is Kamiya Kaoru."   
  
"His face seemed to grow more friendly. You are very worthy Miss Kaoru. And My Name is Himura Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru's face seemed to be enlightened "You mean the legendary Battousai Himura Kenshin?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Never had he met anyone especially a woman, who grinned at his name being told.  
  
"You are strange Miss Kaoru. Is this your room? I can smell the same scent of juniper wafting from it."  
  
"You have an amazing sense of smell!"   
  
She began giggling, after all that had just happened she had started giggling. Kenshin's face grew concerned as the laughter became disturbingly choked with tears. She fell to her knee's on the bedroom's floor.   
  
"I feel so dirty." She cried "I just want this all to stop! No more pain! Please!"  
  
He felt sorry for her. She really did seem so nice.   
  
"You know I like you for some strange reason," ~"This is not like me at all."~ "Perhaps, after my journey is over, you would like to wander with me?"  
  
"That would be lovely, but I would have no income, how could I pay you?"   
  
A thought occurred in his mind. He knew what she was going to do next.  
  
The slender woman composed herself, got up and proceeded to walk towards him. She lifted her face to his, teary eyes meeting now a darker purple.   
  
"I can only give you this"  
  
She kissed him, passionately, burrowing her hands into his shirt.   
  
He wanted her, and he had never felt so guilty, such a beautiful young girl, who had probably just experienced one of the most terrifying experiences of her life was latching onto his sinful body for comfort. The last time he was touched, it was his lovely wife Tomoe, now this girl. The feeling was so strange. He wanted to kiss her back, but he pulled away practically breathless.  
  
"I'm sorry, but after what you just went through this is wrong, and I'm tempted to have my way with…"   
  
Kaoru cut him off, "Its ok, really, I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I would love to travel with you."  
  
He smiled at her realization of his situation.   
  
"Fine then, I will come back here for you…Someday!"  
  
***********************************************************************Kaoru let go of his body and he turned and let the room. Her heart sunk as she watched him go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~"She doesn't believe me, but I wouldn't believe someone like me either!"~  
  
"I will come back for you, You have the slayers word."  
  
And with that he was gone, and the long wait had begun.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well there you go! End of chapter one! Yay! Well ill just keep posting the rest of my story as I type it! LOL Please tell me what you think!   
  
Peace and LOVE!  
  
~Ashley 


	3. Longing

Blood Emblem  
  
Chapter 3---Longing  
  
By LuvMeTEnder  
  
Thanks to you two who reviewed here is the chapter! I am sorry it took so long!  
  
Kaoru walked down the hall a slight grin upon her face, "hmph," she huffed in exasperation. She was very tired, it had been a long afternoon. She opened and closed her eyelids numerous times hoping her sight would improve. "No use," she sighed, " I need rest." She proceeded to her quarters and began to undress, the cool air nipping at her pale skin. As she undressed she slowly began to invisualize the battousai, his crimson hair, the piercing eyes, if he had stayed any longer that night she would have raped him. She giggled aloud to no one, "Sure," she mouthed "Me rape a man whose job is to kill! But no matter what, tjust the thought of that man in her bedroom just would not let her be. "He was so nice, I cannot believe he is a Hikitori." She remembered his words, and vowed to make him honor them, soon as the tokugawa approached its final stages he would return, and their journey could begin. Soon she would be with him. Kaoru closed he reyes and drifted unto a long sleep.  
  
The slayer gently sniffed the air, the scent of blood wafting throughtout his senses. He was so tired, not just physically, but mentally as well. He prayed for the days when this war would come to an end, when he would be able to repent for his sins. With this last thought he saw the face of Kaoru, the beautiful call girl from Kyoto. "Idiot," he sighed and chuckled, "Promising that girl she could travel with me. God I might as well have put her to death with my own blade." The thought of that girl dying because of his idiocy wrecked him. "So pretty, and innocent," His eyes closed tightly as an old face came to mind, "Just like you Tomoe." He remembered her, her eyes, her scent, her body,a ll of it was intoxicating to his soul. As he remembered her, he remembered a painful death as well. "God what am I doing,"He roared in frustration, " I will die before I ever get back to Kyoto if I don't stop thinking like a lovesick child.With that he continued down his chosen path, vigilance, and death was all that awaited him, but a lonely woman waited for him too, so he decided in his heart no matter what to return to her.  
  
1 year later  
  
The Tokugawa shogunate had come to an end, the ports were re-opening, and life in japan was changing rapidly. The bordello which Kaoru had been brought to work in was condemned and to demolished in a few short days, Kaoru was on the brink of insanity waiting for her savior, and of course for her impending doom. She walked around the old bordello remembering the goods times that had come to pass along with the bad, "I am going to miss this place," she cried in disgust, "This place of exploitation and deceit, of lust, and infidelity! I am going to..She fell to the floor, realization dawned upon her. "You aren't coming are you? You're not coming!!!!!!!!!" She ran into the now dark and dusty kitchen quarters, where once food had been prepared in joyous celebration, old men sat and drank the rest of their existence away. She grabbed the closest knife she could find, and headed for her room. "If I am going to die, I should die where i cannot be criticized by those who feel they are better than I. She sat upon her futon, and pined the knife to her chest. She took a deep breath, lifted the jagged knife, and thrusted towards her heart.  
  
Kaoru stirred from what seemed a long nap, "Was I dreaming?" She asked herself, " No I wasn't. I must be dead." She heard a stiffled laughter from one corner of her room. "You're not dead idiot."   
  
End chap. 3  
  
Sorry these chapters are so short and messy! I will do some correcting when i have time! Leave reviews even if you hated it! 


End file.
